


I Object

by Princess_in_toe



Series: I Object [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Read, Surprises, Weddings, bad-ass raven, beautiful dresses, love this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_toe/pseuds/Princess_in_toe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is about to get married. But what happens when she realizes she's not in love with her fiance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Object

“HOLY SHIT, CLARKE GRIFFIN!” Raven Reyes, her maid of honor, stood in the doorway looking at her best friend. Clarke Griffin turned from the full length mirror with blurry eyes, to look at her friend. Raven’s smile quickly became a frown when she saw the tears rolling down Clarkes face. Rushing over to the bawling bride, Raven pulled Clarke into a hug. The sobs that fell from Clarke’s throat were not happy sobs.

“I can’t do this! I can’t marry Finn,” sobbed Clarke. Quietly rubbing circles on the back of her shoulders, Raven tried to comfort her friend, “Honey… You love him. I know there’s been some rough patches but you’ve made it through.”

Clarke pulled away from her friend, tears still streaming down her face. “But that’s just it. I don’t love him! Not anymore.” Clarke walked across the room to the sofa. She carefully sat down, attempting not to rip her $12,000 dress. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Griffin?” Raven stands where Clarke left her, with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t love him. I haven’t loved him for a while.” Clarke seemed to mentally prepare herself for the next statement. “I love someone else.”

Raven’s eyes grew and her hand flew up to her mouth, covering a grin, “Who?” But she already knew the answer to her question.

“Bellamy Blake.”

* * *

 

_“Princess! Wake up!” The obnoxious noise coming from the man standing at her door could only mean one thing._

_“I’m late! Shit! Bellamy, I told you to wake me up at…” A quick look at the alarm clock showed Clarke how late she actually was. Clarke threw the mass of blankets she slept with off of her bed and hastily began grabbing clothes. A chuckle from the door way signaled the Bellamy still maintained his position. Grabbing the nearest item of clothing, she threw it at his head. Bellamy caught the item and immediately began to laugh._

_Clarke looked up to see why he was laughing and suddenly felt mortified. In Bellamy’s hands was a lacy black thong. Hurtling herself from the spot beside her bed, she grabbed the article from his hands._

_“Geez, Princess. Didn’t know you were the type to throw underwear at a guy.” And with that Bellamy left the room. Clarke stood at the now vacated doorway, staring at the retreating form. His shoulders moved like a cat and his shirt stretched across his back muscles. He was a beautiful man. And for some reason she didn’t mind that he had just seen her in a sports bra and Spanx. Or the fact that he had just fondled her delicates._

_What was she thinking? Bellamy Blake? Nope. Not going to happen. She grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom across the hall. Clarke and her six closest friends all share a huge house her parents had given to her for her 21st birthday. They thought she would live in it all alone but they were so wrong. She immediately invited all of her friends to come live with her: Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Finn, and Miller. The romance bloomed quickly between the friends and it was only a matter of time before either her and Finn or Lincoln and Octavia were going to get married. Turns out Clarke was first._

_Finishing her minimal makeup, Clarke headed into the large kitchen that encompassed half of the lower level. As she entered her best friend Raven popped up from behind the counter with a stern look on her face, “Clarke Griffin! We were supposed to leave half an hour ago to meet Octavia for brunch.” She let out a huff as Clarke just shrugged and sat down at the counter._

_“I guess we’ll just have to skip breakfast and go straight to the fitting. I’ll call O but you’re the one who’s going to have to deal with her childish-ness.” Raven picked up her phone, leaving the room to call Clarkes other bridesmaid. Just as Clarke was about to bite into an apple that she had grabbed from the bowl on the counter, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Miller strolled into the kitchen._

_“Hey Princess…,” said Bellamy as he swiped away the apple from her, “aren’t you a little late to your dress fitting?” Clarke sent a glare his way. He knew very well that she was more than late. He was supposed to wake her up an hour ago! So why didn’t he?_

_“Oh no. Your sister just wanted to have breakfast or brunch or whatever beforehand. But when I tell her you didn’t wake me up in time…” At her last words, Bellamy’s mouth froze around the apple, eyebrows raised. Clarke simply rested her hands in her lap and watched as Lincoln and Miller exited the room, laughing their asses off._

_“You wouldn’t dare,” said Bellamy over the apple. He quickly removed the apple and repeated the phrase, “You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Oh yes. I would.” Clarke gave him a wink and popped up from her seat. She headed past him but was stopped by a hand clutching her wrist. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat at the electrifying pulse that emanated from the contact._

_“I’ll do anything, Princess.” Bellamy whisked her around so she was facing him. Close to him. Dangerously close. Their breaths mingled and his eyes looked deeply into hers, pleading. But soon the begging turned to something completely different. His eyes teamed with desire and… love?_

_Bellamy and Clarke had been friends since her freshman year of college when she was suddenly given a roommate in his sister Octavia. He would constantly crash in their dorm because of his rather noisy roommate, who was now her fiancé, who seemed really intent on his fiancé at the time, who was now her maid of honor. Bellamy had been the big brother she had never had, nor never wanted. But Clarke quickly recognized that the teasing and the name calling and the hitting was more than brotherly-sisterly love. Clarke had removed herself from their relationship after he had held her hand through a rough period with Raven and Finn. She was the “other woman”… Long story. She soon realized that if she wanted to keep the relationship with Finn that she needed to distance herself from the brooding, intelligent, stubborn ass-hole that was Bellamy Blake._

_But when her parents bought her the enormous house she and her friends were now living in, it seemed inevitable their emotions would rekindle. Now they were here. Standing in the kitchen, locked in a stare that seemed would never end. Bellamy leaned forward and alarms started to blare in Clarkes head. She quickly brushed past him, grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it._

_“You can come with me to my fitting.” She said, walking out of the kitchen. As Bellamy followed he could barely contain his disappointment. He hated the fact that she was marrying this scumbag but he couldn’t exactly pipe up now. Not after all these years._

_“Fine.” She stopped abruptly and turned to look back at him._

_“Really? That’s actually pretty cool of you, Bell.” The nickname she used to call him stopped his heart for a second._

_He watched as she slid down the banister into the huge parlor. He hated when she did that, fearing she would fall and completely mutilate herself. But she was the doctor, she was supposed to know what to do right?_

_Silently trudging down the stairs he didn’t realize that Raven had come up behind him, “Okay… What the fuck just happened?”_

_He turned around and faced the stubborn woman, “Nothing. Why?”_

_“Because you look like a lost puppy.” She said jogging past him._

_“I don’t… I would never… Keep to your own business Reyes.” He mumbled._

_“Whatever you say, lover-boy.” She yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_“What?” Clarke gasped, whipping her head up to look at her best-friend and Bellamy._

_“Nothing, Princess,” he quipped, walking past her out the door, “Let’s go. You driving?”_

_Clarke stared at his retreating form, unaware of Raven coming up behind her, “What the hell is going on between you two?” “I have no fucking clue.”_

* * *

 

“I knew something was happening between you two!”

Raven jumped around the room, a little too excited. “Raven… what do I do? I can’t say ‘I do’ to Finn while Bellamy is standing right behind him.” Clarke stood up and walked over to the window, watching all of the guests walk into the church. She couldn’t very well tell them all that there was no wedding. Think of her mother! And Kane! He had mentored her throughout college after her father had died. He would be so disappointed in her.

“You don’t marry Finn.” Raven whispered beside her. Turning to face her friend, shock clouding her features.

“I couldn’t break his heart like that. I couldn’t let down my mother, and Kane, and all the guests…” Clarke dissolved into sobs again falling against her best friend. Raven rubbed her hand down her back, along the ribbing of her corseted dress. The motion brought back a memory…

* * *

 

_“Clarke! We actually want to see a dress today?” Yelled Octavia from the waiting room. Clarke looked in the mirror and sighed. It just wasn’t right. The lace was not her and the sleeves were too long. It was a summer wedding after all. She shook her head and the attendant removed the dress from her body. Clarke sat down in a chair with a huff. A knock came from the door and Clarke hopped up, exasperated by her friends insistence. Opening the door she was bombarded by fabric._

_“Clarke! We found it. We found the dress.” Her two bridesmaids pushed their way through the door after the waterfall of fabric._

_“It’s really expensive but it’s so you!” Cried Octavia._

_As the attendant helped Clarke into the dress, she knew immediately what the girls were talking about. The top was a corseted sweet heart neckline that bounced out into a beautiful ball gown. Petals draped the bottom of the dress and the silver string that bowed at her waist made the dress even more exquisite. Clarke didn’t even realize she was crying until Octavia and Raven were hugging her._

_“It’s so beautiful,” sobbed all three girls. Clarke gathered up the fabric and headed towards the door._

_“Where are you going?” Inquired Octavia._

_Clarke and Raven shared a knowing glance before Clarke spoke, “To show Bellamy.”_

_The two girls followed the bride to be out of the fitting room and into the waiting room, where an absent minded Bellamy was playing around with his phone._

_“So…” drawled Clarke, “What do you think?” Bellamy pulled his eyes away from his phone to glance up at Clarke. His heart fluttered and his eyes grew wide. She was stunning._

_Bellamy stood up quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Wow, Princess. You look nice.” He knew he had said the wrong thing when Clarke's face dropped into a frown. She quickly his her face from him and stood up on the pedestal facing the mirror. Her hands absent mindedly played with the fabric along the dress and she whispered, “Just nice?”_

_Bellamy carded a hand through his hair and turned to the stylist admiring Clarke. He leaned over and whispered something inaudible to him and the stylist smiled triumphantly turning to grab something off the table._

_Raven and Octavia watched as the stylist handed Bellamy a tiara. Octavia turned to Raven for an explanation, but Raven only grinned. Bellamy walked up behind the unaware Clarke and hopped up onto the pedestal._

_“You look beautiful, Clarke.” He whispered into her ear, “And every Princess needs a crown.” Clarke looked up into the mirror meeting his gaze as he pushed her hair back from her face and placed the tiara on her head. Clarke’s eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and she turned into Bellamy’s chest. He leaned his head on top of hers and ran his hand up and down the spine of her dress. His fingers played the notes of words he longed to say to her but never found the courage. Clarke inhaled his scent and wished with all her might that he would never let go._

_But when he did, she knew that reality had come surging back. He placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her shoulder, returning to his seat._

* * *

 

“Oh Clarke. I don’t think they would be disappointed. In all honesty, I think your mother needs a wake-up call, and Kane’s always had a soft spot for Bellamy.” Raven pulled her best friend back to look at her.

Clarke pulled back the slightest and looked Raven in the eye, “But Bellamy is the best man!” Raven turned away from her friend and headed towards the door.

“You know Bel never wanted to be the best man. You know he cares for you. We all can see that he does. And if you can’t than maybe you should marry Ass-hole Finn.” Raven opened the door leading into the hallway.

“Raven! What the fuck?!” Clarke walked towards her, confusion evident on her features.

“Tough love. Get your act together, marry Finn, or the wedding is off. Honestly, you and Bellamy seem like the perfect couple. And I’ll give you a little help,” Raven turned her back on Clarke, “I slept with Bellamy a couple of weeks ago. If you can hear that and still love the man, then call the wedding off.”

Clarke's heart stopped and she backed away as the door shut with a resounding slam. Clarke’s hand flashed up to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Bellamy and Raven! How…She couldn't… Then she remembered…

* * *

 

_Clarke barged into Bellamy’s room, the shower was going and she assumed it was him in their. But his half naked form sleeping tossed into the blankets proved otherwise._

_“Bell! Wake up. Finn baled and I need someone to taste food with me.” She ripped the bottom of the blankets off his sleeping form. Bellamy’s eyes opened suddenly, unaccustomed to the cold that now made him shiver._

_“What the fuck, Princess. Get Miller or Lincoln to go with you.” He reached for the blankets she was now holding captive. She took two steps back, poised to run out the door with the blankets._

_“No. Miller’s hung over and Lincoln is with O. I need you to go with me.” She paused before the next sentence, “I trust you.”_

_Bellamy leaned back on his pillows before rubbing his hands through his hair, “Fine. I’m coming. Give me a second.”_

_Clarke’s face beamed and tossed the blankets at Bellamy, “Be ready in half an hour.” She walked to the door, but before she shut it, she turned to Bellamy, “Thank-you.”_

_Bellamy grunted and shoved the covers off of him after she left. The door to his bathroom opened and Raven stepped out wearing his shirt._

_“So Princess wants you to be her faux husband today?” She went to the door where Clarke had just stood, “It’s like a dream come true!”_

_He threw the closest thing to him, which happened to be a book of Roman History, but she had shimmied out the door and the book hit with a crack. Bellamy got up and headed to the dresser._

_What was he doing? He like Clarke. He liked her a lot. He might even love her, and he was for sure of that until scumbag Finn had come along and taken her from him. Now he was the best man at the ass-holes wedding. What was he going to do?_

_He had put on his favorite blue button up and a nice pair of jeans, just as the devil walked through the door._

_“Bel!” Clarke whined, “Let’s go!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room. He couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread on his face._

_“I thought you said half an hour.” He said, feigning annoyance. Soon they were out of the house and driving towards the restaurant that was catering the wedding. They had met the owners Jasper and Monty after their first year of college. They were chemists looking to become chefs and they soon became Clarkes go to meal guys. They spent many nights at Clarkes house and often paid their dues with awesome meals._

_They drove in companionable silence until Bellamy’s curiosity got the best of him, “So… Why did Finn bail?” Bellamy questioned hesitantly._

_“He said that food wasn’t important and that he trusted Monty and jasper to make good food and a whole bunch of other blah blah blah that meant he just really didn’t want to come.” She rolled her eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the Ark Kitchen._

_“Well that’s his loss. I’d take Jasper and Monty’s moonshine chicken any day of the week.” He laughed as they entered the door and were greeted by the two previously mentioned._

_“Hey!” Both Jasper and Monty yelled from their stations behind the bar and in the visible kitchen. “Be out in a second.”_

_It was weird when they talked at the same time, but because they did it so often it wasn’t a surprise. So, Bellamy and Clarke took a seat in the usual booth._

_“So… What are we eating today?” He asked as he unfolded the napkin, crumpling it up and throwing it to the side._

_Scoffing Clarke undid her napkin and placed it on her lap, “I will give you twenty bucks if you can guess.”_

_“Let’s see… You would die for the moonshine chicken, and the grounder salad is the bomb, and the venison lasagna is something you really like. So am I right?” He had listed the items off so effortlessly._

_Clarke stared at him and wondered how this man had come to know her so well. “Yes. That’s all of it.” Her words were barely above a whisper._

_“Pay up, Princess.” He put out his hand, expecting to be paid._

_“Nope, didn’t bring my wallet.” She shook her head trying to clear the images of Bellamy out of her brain._

_Jasper and Monty brought out the food and sat next to them as they ate. Clarke moaning about how good it was and Bellamy scarfing down all of it. When they were done, Clarke turned to the boys and smiled, “All three. Plus, I want y’all to cater and serve drinks. Deal?”_

_The boys smiled and bombarded Clarke with hugs. Bellamy watched on and couldn’t help but think about how great of a mom she would be. He could see her running around chasing after their two daughters. He could see her smiling up at him after putting their girls to bed. He could see her curled up into him after a long day. But it wasn’t to be._

_“Bel?” He must have been off in dreamland for some time because he didn’t notice that Clarke had been calling his name, “Bellamy? You ready to go?” Her eyebrows were pressed together and she seemed worried. He let out a sad smile and got up from the table, patting Jasper and Monty on the back._

_“Yeah. Let’s blow this popsicle stand, Princess.” He quickly left the restaurant, hardly recognizing the confusion plastered onto her face._

_When they were out in the parking lot, Clarke stopped him. Hitting his shoulder she said, “What the hell, Bel?”_

_“Nothing to worry your prettly little head about, Princess.” He tried to enter the car but was stopped when she pulled him around to face her._

_“No, Bellamy. Tell me what the fuck is going on!” She couldn’t help but raise her voice at the infuriating man._

_“You know what Princess! I have tried so hard to resist the urge to tell you everything because of this stupid little wedding. I haven’t said all the thing I have wanted to because I knew you wouldn’t like what I would have to say. I haven’t told you that I…” He stopped himself before the words left his mouth._

_“You what, Bellamy? Just tell me!” She was standing so close to him that she could smell his scent. She could see the details on his freckles and crinkles around his eyes._

_He looked down at her lips at the same time she looked down at his. He leaned in close and crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was messy but it said all that she needed to know. He pulled back first, resting his forehead against hers._

_He whispered breathlessly against her lips, “I love you.”_

_“Bellamy… I’m getting married next week.” She brushed her nose against his, breathing in him._

_The words took a second to sink into his brain but when they did he quickly pushed her away, “You’re getting married next week. And I… I just kissed you.” He walked past her, running his hand through his hair, “Damnit, Clarke.” He walked farther and farther away from her._

_“Bellamy get back here. Bel!” He just kept walking._

_She didn't see him until the rehearsal the next week and she couldn't help but steal glances at him. He was smiling but it never quite reached his eyes. He was laughing but it never truly came from his stomach like his actual laughs did. The one time she caught his stare, he ducked his head quickly and found a reason to leave the room. Her heart was torn and it was all because of Bellamy Blake._

* * *

 

Clarke was lost in her memories, when a knock at the door startled her. She quickly swiped at her makeup and glanced in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red, but not out of the ordinary for a girl who was just about to walk down the aisle

. She opened the door to find Marcus Kane waiting for her. After her dad had died, Kane had taken on the role, teaching her about life and becoming her safe haven from her mother. He was going to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

He must have seen past her bleary eyes because the first thing he did was pull her into a warm hug, “It’s alright, Clarke. You don’t have to do this, honey.”

The man knew everything. And that just made Clarke sob harder. They stood in that hug for a while but finally Clarke calmed her breathing and pulled back, looking at the man who meant so much to her, “No. I have to do this.” He just nodded his head and led the way down to the sanctuary, where hundreds of guests were waiting.

When they reached the doors, standing behind Bellamy and Raven, Clarke could barely catch her breath. Raven looked back at her and sympathy filled her eyes. Clarke just nodded. When Raven faced front, Bellamy looked back. He gave her a look that said a million words, but only three really counted, I love you. The doors opened and Octavia and Lincoln walked in, then Bellamy and Raven. Clarke breathed in deep and then started her walk down the aisle, Kane pressing his hand against hers, comforting her the whole way.

When they reached the priest and Kane handed her over to Finn, the wedding proceeded as normal. The priest looked to me and I nodded, knowing my life would never be the same. The wedding proceeded in slow motion.

“If there are any objections to why these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your piece.”

The room fell silent and Clarke closed her eyes. A gasp form the room forced Clarke to open her eyes.

A hand was raised behind Finn and the words spoken from the best man’s mouth next caused a smile to spread across Clarke’s face.

“I object.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is her dress: http://ipunya.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/floor-length-wedding-gown-with-sweetheart-neckline.jpg
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Also, follow me and send me prompts/questions/anything on Tumblr. shamelessfluffandstuff.  
> Part 2 is now up!!!


End file.
